


Love Don't Come Easy

by D7011S



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, episode s15e06:flowers grow out of my grave fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7011S/pseuds/D7011S
Summary: After Nico leaves Levi in the elevator, they are both left to wonder what just happened and what they're going to do about it.This is inspired by the interview with Krista hinting that Glasses would become more confident and sure of him self in the coming episodes."It goes from 100 to 0 really quick"- Alex Landi. Here's to hoping they go back to 100 soon.Title taken from the Supreme's "You Can't Hurry Love" from 1964





	Love Don't Come Easy

**Author's Note:**

> After my last story I took a break to study for midterms and only just checked back. You are amazing and all of your comments have made my day. The last episode was amazing but now we have to wait till episode 8 to see them again, so I hope this helps you guys wait till then. I love you all and I'm so glad you've liked my work. This is for you.

After Nico left the elevator Levi tried to process what the hell just happened. At first he was confused and hurt. He finally gave into what he was feeling but as soon as he did it was essentially thrown back in his face. This is exactly why he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge how he felt, it always ended up a disaster. He let himself feel something for Nico, now all he was left with was a pity party for one.   
But then he moved onto anger. He was fine before Nico showed up, winking at him, kissing him in elevators. What gave him the right to lead him on like this and then shrug him off like he was a random guy he picked up at a frat party in college. 

Also his excuse that he didn’t know it was his first with a guy, complete bullshit. They had talked about it only a few hours before then, had he forgotten, misunderstood or just changed his mind cause Levi was a bad kisser and needed a quick excuse to get out of there? Whatever the reason, Levi knew he deserved better, no matter how much it hurt.  
Once he finally worked up the strength to leave the elevator he went to the intern lockers to grab his friends. 

“We’re going drinking, everyone is coming no excuses.” Levi said as soon as he walked in.

“Damn, alright someone looks like they had a rough day.” Taryn quipped.

“Let’s just go I’ll tell you about it on the way.” Levi said, spinning on his heel walking to his locker. He knew Nico was on call that night so at least he didn’t have to be worried about running into him.

\----

When they got to Joe’s they grabbed their normal table and ordered drinks. 

“So what your saying is I was right.” Taryn asked with a huge smile.

“Really that’s all you got from that, not my heartbreak or crippling embarrassment of being shot down by a fellow.”

“Yah, pretty much. But really, are you okay. You know you’re going to have to work with him tomorrow right, you’re on ortho for the rest of the week.”

Levi groaned resting his forehead on the table. “Can one of you please switch with me?”

“Sorry, but no amount of heartbreak in the world would convince me to switch off of cardio.” Casey contributed.

“I’m working with Grey so I’m out too.” Taryn said.

“Fine, I will switch with you, but only because I’m on scut this week, enjoy sutures and vomiting children.” Dahlia said.

“You are a goddess, I love you. The rest of you, I will remember this act of betrayal.” Lev lifted his head to say before placing it back on the table.

“Dude, you’re a mess. Here have another drink.”

“I’m going to need a lot for drinks to feel any better.”

“Okay then, that’s what well do. Glasses, do not let some hot shot fellow treat you like this. You are amazing and you will find an amazing guy who treats you right and respects your feelings. You just got a sour apple that’s all, there’s still a whole field waiting for you to pick them.” Taryn said rubbing his back.

“That was disturbingly cheesy.” Casey said.

“Hey, I’m trying something new, I don’t see you contributing anything helpful.” Taryn answered.

“You know I hate insulting superiors.” 

“Parker, for once in your life stop being annoying and help us.”

“Okay fine, Dr. Kim is a prick, you deserve better.”

“Thank you, your turn Dahlia.”

“Well if your up for it we could try to make him jealous?” Dahlia said.

“I like it operation ‘Make DR. Kim eat his words’ has officially commenced.”

“Maybe tomorrow, all I want to do right now is drink.” Levi said throwing his drink back.

\----

Meanwhile Nico was trying to sleep in the on-call room with little success. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the elevator. He was better than that, Schmitt was clearly in a vulnerable place in his life and his still kissed him. He didn’t know what came over him, one minute they were talking and then it was like time started slowing down, and all he could think about was Schmitt’s lips against his. Hell he didn’t even know his first name (although a quick google search would probably reveal that). 

But as soon as the doors re-opened it was like he was blasted with cold water, the gravity of what he’d just done hitting him like a ton of bricks. Schmitt wasn’t just in the closet and hiding from his coworkers, he didn’t even know he liked men till today. 

Nico couldn’t go through the whole coming out thing again, his had been messy and he lost a lot of friends over it. Sure, Schmitt seemed to have a better support system than he did, but still it brought back to many painful memories.

But Nico still liked Schmitt, he was cute and smart and shy, incredibly clumsy, and now he knew he was also an amazing kisser. Eventually he would want there to be something between us, but your first boyfriend after coming out of the closet, that never lasts. Everything is too new and overwhelming, he remembers how in love he was with the first guy he ever kissed and after a couple months of bliss, he went through the most crushing breakup. 

He didn’t want that for him and Schmitt, because if he was ever forgiven, he wanted them to have a chance. They could try properly maybe in a few years, neither of them were going anywhere so it wasn’t like they’d loose contact. 

Shit, Schmitt would still be on ortho for another four days. Four days he would have to pretend nothing happened between them, like he didn’t just have one of the hottest kisses of his life with him in the elevator 100 feet away from them. Not only that, Schmitt was clearly pissed at him, with good reason he might add. How the hell was he going to get out of this, he could call in sick, but that would be taking this a little to far. They were going to have to get used to working together, may as well start tomorrow. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Linc came into the room and turned on the lights. 

“Hey man I don’t know if you know why, but I just came from Joe’s and the interns were all drunk and kept shouting something that sounded like your name followed by a string of expletives.” Linc said.

Nico groaned and shoved a pillow into his face. 

“You want to talk about it.” Linc said, sitting down in the chair across from the cot.

“I fucked up.”

“Oh come on it can be that bad, what you do cause one of them to hurt a patient, crap on their surgical skills?”

“I made out with Schmitt in an elevator.”

“Nice job man, but why would that result in you sulking in an on-call room and them screaming about ways to murder you?”

“Because immediately afterwards I rejected him and left him in said elevator.”

“I’m confused, you pulled an intern into an elevator, kissed him then left him there to the point where now his friends think you’re the devil.”

“Well technically he was already in the elevator when I got on but yah.”

“Okay so new question, why did you leave him after?”

“Because he only just realized he’s gay and wanted me to teach him.”

“What’s wrong with that, sounds like you’re the perfect man to help him.”

Nico realized Linc wasn’t going to give up his questioning and sat up on the cot.

“When I came out, my family was so distraught they kicked me out. I was a second-year radiology resident, I was broke, with no home and no family connections except for a sister who lived completely on the opposite side of the country. I lived in the hospital in on-call rooms until I could secure a residency in surgery in LA. I moved into my sister’s house and started a new life. I haven’t spoken to the rest of my family since then, that was seven years ago.”

“I’m sorry man, no one deserves to go through that. But wouldn’t you want to be there for Schmitt so he doesn’t have it as bad?”

“Well there’s more to the story. My boyfriend at the time moved with me, we were so in love we thought we could do anything as long as we were together and at first we we’re right. But then he began to resent me. He had given up a lot for our new life in the west coast, he left behind a job, his own family, although they still were talking to him at least, really everything for me. He had trouble finding work, my salary as an intern wasn’t great and LA isn’t exactly the cheapest place. One day he had enough, he packed up his stuff when I was on a 48hour shift and left with only a note on a scrap of junk mail. I was crushed, and I promised myself I would never get into a relationship with someone just out of the closet. I couldn’t go through that heartbreak again.”

Linc went and joined him on the cot. “That’s tough man, I’m sorry. But you got through it right, and would you say you’re a better person for it.”

“Well yeah of course, but that’s not the problem. The problem is that I really like Schmitt, and I don’t want to resent him. I want a real relationship, just I can’t be his first one, they never last and I want us to be something more.”

“Well I don’t think that’s fair to him, do you. He found out a superior liked him and when he finally acknowledges his feelings he get’s shut down. I think you’re sending the wrong message my friend. Just something to think about.”

Linc was going to continue till he got a page. “There’s an incoming trauma, do you want to join me or continue your pity party?”

“I’ll come, and thanks man. I don’t know what I’m going to do, but it was nice to talk to someone.”

“Anytime man, ortho’s got to stick together.”

\----

The next morning the interns show up for pre-rounds. All of them still hungover from the night before. 

“Why are the hospital light’s so bright. My head feels like it’s going to explode.” Taryn said.

“Why are you so loud, jeeze. If I make it through today without vomiting it will be a miracle.” Levi snarked.

“Seriously guys, you didn’t even have that much to drink.” Casey said, perfectly composed as if last night never even occurred. 

“How are you completely fine?”

“Because I’m a doctor and remembered to drink a ton of water and take a break every so often. Something you guys seemed to have forgotten.”

“Oh screw you man.” Taryn said playfully and shoved Casey’s arm.

“What should I say if Dr. Kim or Dr. Linc ask where Levi is?” Dahlia asked, incredibly nervous about having to explain the switch.

“Just tell them you called scut-monkey or make something ridiculous up, they probably won’t believe you no matter what you say.” Casey said before heading out. 

“He’s right, may as well make it interesting.” Taryn adding before leaving as well.

“We should get going too, thanks for doing this.”

“No worries, anything for you.” Dahlia said before she hugged him. 

\----

Dahlia made her way to the pit with Levi before they separated, Levi going to the beds and Dahlia making her way over to Dr. Lincoln and Dr. Kim. 

“Dr. Lincoln I believe I’m on your service today.” She said preparing herself for the questions that were about to follow.

“I thought Dr. Schmitt was with us today.” Linc said before not so subtly turning to Nico.

“Is he okay.” Nico said too quickly, immediately regretting it.

“A giant sea creature kidnapped him this morning and they are about to begin their wedding ceremony.” Dahlia said harshly while glaring at Nico.

After a few seconds of enjoying their confused looks Dahlia continued, “I’m kidding I called scut-monkey this morning and it was his turn to switch he just over on the other side of the ER now.”

“Okay, have you caught up on our patients for today or maybe you should just un-switch with Dr. Schmitt?” Nico said.

“No that won’t be necessary, Dr. Schmitt caught me up on everything during pre-rounds, I’m ready to go.”

“Alright you heard her let’s go.” Linc said before Nico could make a bigger fool out of himself.

As they were walking towards x-ray they passed Dr. Schmitt putting sutures in a man arm. Nico caught himself staring but before Schmitt looked up Linc grabbed his arm and pulled him along. 

“Just so you know, you look as pathetic as you must feel.” Linc whispered in his ear before patting him on the back, continuing down the hallway in front of him. 

\----

Once lunch rolled around the interns gathered in the hallway and sat in the usual spots on the deserted cots. 

“Good news I did not throw up, bad news three kids threw up on me. I’m on my fourth pair of scrubs.” Levi said throwing himself onto the cot. 

“Well I just got out of a kiss-ass surgery with Pierce, I saved a life today.”

“Whatever, what we really want to hear is how working in ortho went. Dahlia, care to share?” Taryn asked.

“It was fine. Dr. Kim wasn’t pleased Levi wasn’t there, they tried to get us to switch back but I held them off.” Dahlia said.

“Typical.” Taryn quipped.

“He also kept staring at you and Dr. Lincoln had to keep re-gaining his focus, it was kind of pathetic.”

“Ha amazing, what else?”

“Not much, he was kind of just brooding the rest of the day. But at least the medicine part was cool.”

“So are we ready for stage two?” Taryn said excitedly.

“Wait there’s are multiple stages.” Levi asked timidly.

“Of course this is an intricate plan, I have at least 14 planned.” 

“Oh God.” Levi groaned shoving his face into the bed.

“Don’t worry the next one is easy, we just need to set you up on Grindr.”

“Absolutely not, no way, under no circumstances are you going to do that.” Levi said shooting up.

“Okay fine, but then it’s going to be trickier.”

“What do we need to do?” Casey asked.

“We just have Dahlia plant so lies about you going on a date on Friday, then make sure he sees you leaving dressed super nice. You never actually have to go out, we just have to make him think you are.”

“That, I’m not completely opposed to.”

“Wait how am I supposed to casually drop this into conversation?”

“That’s where Casey comes in. We’ll have him walk past and ask you if we’re all getting drinks at the end of the week. You mention that Levi has a date and boom instant jealousy.”

“Okay fine text me when you’re on your way so I can prepare myself, I’m a really bad liar.”

“Sure is about 3ish okay?”

“Yah, ill text you where we are.”

“Alright so our plan is in motion. I’m so proud of all of us.” Taryn said clapping her hands together.

“Thank you for doing this you guys. I’m not sure I said that earlier.”

“Of course Levi.” Dahlia said, placing her hand on his arm. “We’re you friends, we’d do anything to see you happy.”

“Also like at least one of us needs to sleep with an attending before the year is up and you’re our best hope.” 

“Taryn!” Casey yelled, hitting her arm.

“Well it’s true.” 

“Ignore her, just feel better okay, and if you need us just shoot us a text, or page with a fake emergency.” Dahlia said, definitely being the most helpful of the bunch.

“Thanks.” Levi said checking his watch, “Well we should probably go now, good luck.”

“We won’t let you down.” Casey said.

“I don’t doubt it.” Levi said managing a smile.

\----

When 3pm arrived Dahlia could not stop looking at her phone, she thought Dr. Lincoln may have noticed but he was kind enough to not say anything. Finally she got a text from Casey that he was on his way. She responded that they we’re in the tech room and waited.

Soon enough Dr. Parker opened the door and came in.

“Hey Dahlia, Webber wanted me to remind you about our debrief tonight.”

“Oh, thanks I almost forgot about that.”

“No worries, oh are we still on for Friday?”

“I don’t think so, Levi is going on a date and Taryn is meeting with family.”

“Oh okay, keep me updated.” Casey said before leaving the room.

Dahlia subtly glanced at Dr. Kim’s face and to her surprise she saw no change in emotion, it was if he didn’t even care what she had just said. She found this hard to believe as a mere few hours ago he wouldn’t stop asking about Levi’s whereabouts. 

Then she figured it out. She quickly grabbed her files and asked Dr. Lincoln if she could go take a quick break. He dismissed her and she sent an emergency text to her friends, they had a bit of a problem.

Soon enough they all were gathered again where they were before.

“What’s this about? Did it not work?” Taryn said worryingly.

“No it went fine but there was a variable we forgot to account for.”

“What, like seriously the suspense is killing me.”

“When Casey said Levi had a date, neither of them even so much as looked up. It was like they didn’t know who I was talking about when I realized, they don’t know your first name.” Dahlia explained.

They all turned to Levi. “You’ve been flirting with an attending for how long and never told him your first name. You’re kidding me right?” Taryn said.

“It never came up in natural conversation. I figured he would just look me up in the system to find it.”

“Dear God, you are more helpless than I thought. Now we need to somehow tell him.”

“We could injure you, and then when your name comes up on the ER board he would see.” Taryn said.

“Oh yah, and we can have it be an ortho problem then he’d have to be your doctor.” Casey added.

“Omg yes that’s amazing.”

“Or maybe, just I don’t know find a solution that doesn’t involve breaking any of my limbs?” Levi said.

“It didn’t necessarily have to be a break we could dislocate something. Or maybe like just a finger.” 

“Dude!” Dahlia said, being the only voice of reason.

“Okay fine we won’t injure you.

“Gee thanks I appreciate it.”

“But like seriously how am I going to subtly name drop you in a convo with them?”

“We’ll figure it out don’t worry. We still have a few days; an opportunity will present itself.”

\----

Later that week after finishing surgery, Nico, Linc and Dahlia were leaving the OR. Just then Taryn and Levi ran past them towards the ER. 

“Incoming trauma, they need everyone in the pit.” Levi said running out of breath.

Dahlia saw her chance and took it. “Levi Schmitt if you beat me to the ambulance I am calling scut-monkey again.” She said looking behind her to see the shock slowly settle onto Nico’s face. She smiled to   
herself before running after her friends.

“Shit.” Nico said to Linc. 

“What’s up bro?”

“He’s already moved on.”

“I’m not following who are we talking about.”

“Remember a couple days ago when Dahlia said one of the interns was going on a date, she was talking about Schmitt. We didn’t notice because no one ever uses his first name.”

“Oh man that sucks. But isn’t this what you wanted, for him to see someone that wasn’t you, at least at first.”

“Yah I thought I did too, but now that’s it’s happening I feel, I don’t know.”

“Well you have just over a day to decided and shoot your shot. I say go for it but maybe I’m not the best person to ask.”

“Thanks man.” Nico said feeling deflated. “We should probably go. Hopefully there will be a ton of broken bones to fix.”

“My man.” Linc says before taking off to the ER. 

When they arrived it was like all hell had broken loose, people running everywhere, gurneys lining the hallways. 

“11 car pile-up, lots of crush injuries. Ortho’s needed in trauma one and two.”

They head into trauma one to asses the situation.

“This one looks bad, I’ll stay here and you check out next door, if you need me let me know. You got this.” Linc said.  
Nico headed next door to get to work on the other patient. Of course that had to be the same patient that Schmitt- sorry Levi- was working on. 

“What do we have here.” Nico said trying to remain as professional as possible. 

“Multiple crush injuries, suspected fractures to all four limbs, back and collarbone.” Levi said without even glancing up. Nico wondered how he was remaining so composed when he felt let his brain had short-circuited.

“Alright then, looks like we have our work cut out for us.” He responded and begun his assessment. 

Levi, trying not to freak out, went to stand next to him and help. Of course out of the 20 odd patients that came in, they would be working on the same one. He kept reminding himself to not give Nico the satisfaction of being flustered, not now, and it took everything in him. 

They worked well together all things considered. That’s not to say, every time there hands would brush together they both did jump a little. Or that Nico didn’t keep getting distracted and found himself staring at Levi. 

How did one clumsy intern manage to have this affect on him. For God’s sake, he was at work, and all he could think about was how much he needed to kiss the man next to him.   
Levi wasn’t fairing any better, trying to absorb what Nico was teaching him but his mind kept wandering to the elevator incident from a few days before.

“Alright we’re done all we can do here, call the OR we’re coming up.” Nico said stepping back, almost knocking into Levi.

As Levi went to get out of the way and go find the next patient Nico stopped him, grabbing his forearm. 

“Where are you going, you’re scrubbing in with me.”

“Oh um okay, let me just go update Dr. Hunt. I’ll meet you up there.” Levi said before pulling his arm back and leaving the room.

Great, Nico thought to himself, he definitely hates me now. He got everyone ready to move and headed to the elevator. Someone should probably go update Linc as well but there wasn’t anytime, hopefully he’d figure it out from someone.

Just as he began scrubbing, Levi joined him.

“We’re all ready to go?” Levi asked beginning to scrub.

“Yup, we won’t know the full extent until we get in there, the x-rays didn’t give us a good indication of what’s going on.” Nico said, trying not to obsess over how their feet were slightly touching.

“Okay.” He said taking a deep breath.

“You nervous?” Nico asked smirking.

“I just hate the sight of blood is all.”

Nico was silently disappointed it wasn’t because of him. “You’re a surgeon who’s afraid of blood. How does that work?”

“Not well.” Levi said before drying his hands and walking into the OR.

Once they had the patient fully under they got to worked. Nico liked working along side of Levi. He did everything he asked for with no hesitation and was eager to learn. 

“This is where things are going to get tricky.” Nico said. 

As if his words had flipped a switch inside the patient, their stats began to drop and the machine’s ominous beeping started to fill the room.

“What’s going on.” Levi asked wanting to help but having no clue how.

“The bone fragments nicked an artery somewhere. Shit. Someone page Dr. Lincoln get him up here now.”

“Right away doctor.” A nurse responded.

“He’s still down in the ER, he won’t make it up in time you have to do it.” Levi answered timidly.

“I don’t think I can, I’ve never dealt with one this bad before.” Nico said beginning to freak out.

“You can do this. Just take a minute and tell me how you would solve it if it were smaller.”

“Okay.” Nico broke down his steps to Levi, explaining his process.

“Now do exactly that here. I’ll help you, just tell me what you need.” Levi said, surprised with how calm he was being through all of this.

Nico got to work, he moved through his steps with Levi’s help. Slowly but surely they found the source and got the bleeding under control. When the patient’s stats fully returned to normal he finally let out a breath.

“Thank you.” Nico said. Levi had never seen him look so vulnerable before. He looked scared and yet as if a huge load had been taken off of his shoulders. 

Before Levi had a chance to respond, Linc ran into the OR.

“What’s going on I got paged 911.” Linc exclaimed.

“It’s okay now. Dr. Kim fixed it, we’re good here.” Levi said.

“Alright, well if you don’t need me there are a few more patient downstairs that need an ortho god. Come down when you’re finished here.” Linc said before leaving.

Nico was about to say something but he could barely speak. The adrenaline from the surgery wearing off, he felt as though he could sleep for a week. 

“You did it. You actually did it. Seems to me you’re a bit of an ortho god yourself.” Levi said with a huge smile on his face. This is why he fell for him. Levi genuinely wanted the best for everyone around   
him. He couldn’t have gotten through this surgery without him. Screw it, he wanted to be with him, he didn’t care about anything else, all he knew is that he wanted desperately to kiss him again.

Nico smiled at him, “You want to learn how to close?” 

“Really,” Levi said. “Of course.”

Nico walked him though closing, if Levi shot him down he would still have this amazing day to hold onto. Once they finished they headed back to wash their hands and head downstairs.

“Why did you switch off of ortho this week.” Nico said, finally getting the courage to ask what he’s been wondering for the past few days.

“I owed Dr. Qadri a favour, and she happened to be on scut this week so we swapped.”

“So it had nothing to do with us.”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t let what happened affect my career. You must get that being a fellow and all.”

“Yah you’re right I just wanted to make sure.”

“Plus I enjoy working with you. Like I said before you’re a good teacher, probably one of the better ones here. Just look at today, I learned how much in only a few hours.”

“Thank you. I really needed you’re help today, I hope you know that. There was no way I could have done that without you.”

“You would have I have no doubts.” Levi said smiling back. His smile was seriously starting to take his breath away.

“So I hear you’re going on a date tomorrow.”

“Oh yah, I’m not sure anymore, I got asked to cover another shift in the ER and I need the hours. I might just cancel.” Levi said trying to hide his blush.

“This job doesn’t lend it self well to dating. But I hope you find someone.”

“Thank you too. Well I should go, there are a lot of people who need sutures in the pit calling my name.” Levi said before dashing out the door.

As soon as he left Nico put his head into his hands and let out a breath it seemed like he had been holding ever since he stepped foot in the trauma room. 

What was he going to do? He clearly wasn’t going to stop liking Levi anytime soon, even though the guy had clearly moved on. Every time he was near his it was like his heart was going to beat out of his   
chest. He couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it would be to pull him into the nearest on-call room and kiss him again. 

He had to remind himself that that was exactly what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He needed a drink, luckily he finished in a couple of hours so he only had to avoid Levi for a bit longer, till he had time to figure this out. 

\----

“How are you so composed right now.” Taryn asks after all the patients from the wreck had been treated. 

“I don’t know. I’ve spent this whole week freaking out about working with Nico, but today it was amazing. I was so worried for nothing. We were both professional and he taught he a lot. I think we can drop the whole scheme. Seriously I’m happy, we don’t need to go out of our way to make him jealous.”

“Yah but it’s so much fun.” Taryn said, earning her a glare from the rest of them.

“I’m so happy from you Levi. I don’t think we’ve seen you so confident since we all started here.”

“I don’t know, but after today I feel different. Like I could do anything and nothing’s holding me back.”

“Your optimism is disgusting yet somehow adorable at the same time.” Taryn said.

“What about Dr. Kim, how did he handle working with you.” Casey asked.

“I think he was fine. We had a minor hiccup in surgery which freaked him out but we got through it. But after that he seemed nervous. Like every time I said something or our hands touched over the patient he’d flinch or stop what he was saying. “

“Damn, you’re not even trying.” Taryn said.

“I’m sorry, you’ve lost me.” Levi said confused.

“We’ve been planning all week about how we’re going to make him jealous and you did it by just standing next to him. You’ve clearly had more of an affect on him than you originally lead us to believe.”   
Dahlia said.

“I don’t think so guys. He’s seemed pretty composed to me.”

“No they’re right. I was working with Dr. Kim in the ER after your surgery and I’ve never seen him so distracted. He kept looking around too, I think he was wondering where you were.” Casey said.

“Really.” Levi said. “Huh, maybe there is still a chance.”

“As much as we all are cheering for you guys. Are you sure you still want to be with him? I’m just asking because after he left you, well you were pretty inconsolable. But now, you look like you’re on top of the world. Maybe you are better off being colleagues and dating other people.” Dahlia said, she truly was the voice of wisdom in their group.

“You know what, screw it. He made his choice and I can’t keep wondering about what’s he’s up to all day. You’re right, I feel great and today was proof that I can work with him perfectly well.”

“That’s the spirit, maybe we can help you find an actual date for tomorrow. I have a friend from college who’s interning at Seattle Pres that I can hook you up with?” Taryn said.

“Yah sure, why not. Have to start somewhere.”

\----

Nico found himself at Joe’s that night. Still hung up about how incredible simply being near Levi felt. It was as thought the world stopped when they worked together. Levi also believed in him more than anyone else had in a while and they had only really known each other for a few weeks. He felt as though he was invincible when they worked together. 

He really had screwed this up, and he had less than 24 hours to fix it, if it even could be fixed. He knew how much he had hurt Levi when he walked away, and there was little chance he could come back from that. He would have to make it up to him somehow. 

If Levi we’re on his service it might have been easier but he would have to get more creative. He continued to drink until the pain was at least numbed a bit and went to call an Uber home. He would sleep on it and hopefully figure something out in the morning.

\----

The next day Levi was giddy with excitement. He was going on an actual date with a guy. Sure they never met but after Taryn gave him his number they texted all night. They both loved all the same shows and traveled to similar places while growing up. He also might have stalked him on Instagram and he had to admit, he was a good-looking guy. And best of all, he wasn’t Nico, he was off to a fresh start and he felt really good about it.

After an hour on the skype with Dahlia he had picked out an outfit for their dinner. Slim dress pants and a dress shirt with a matching sport’s jacket. It was quite a bit fancier than he normally wore but he was leaning into the whole new-found confidence thing. 

He got changed into his scrubs and headed to the pit for scut. He wished he could be back on ortho, now that he and Nico were in a better place but held off on asking to switch back. He would have another chance to work him, he had years left on his residency to do so. 

The morning was slow, mostly cold and a few patients needing stitches. He almost said so out loud before they got a call saying a few ambulances were on their way from the local park. Some kids had been trying that stupid “roundabout of death” prank and sustained serious injury. When had children become so stupid.

“Schmitt you’re with me.” Dr. Webber called as he put on a trauma gown.

Once the ambulances arrived they unloaded the first patient. His head was swollen and eyes were bloodshot. Not to mention he had at least a few broken bones and some internal bleeding.

“Seriously what is with kids these days?” Levi asked no one in particular. 

“I don’t think anyone has ever been able to answer that question.” Dr Webber said before helping him wheel the patient inside. 

“We’re going to need to page neuro, ortho and cardio for sure. No telling how much damage was done to this kid’s body.”

Once locked down in the trauma room they began their assessments before Linc and Dahlia entered the room. 

“What do we have here?” Lincoln asked.

“Multiple broken bones and suspected skull fracture, we also have to check out his neural exam and get a few more x-rays done. It might be a while till you guys can get in here. Go see the other incoming victims then check back in. We’ll page you again if we need you.” Dr. Webber said.

“Alright Richie, back in a few.” Linc said as he and Dahlia left.

The rest of the doctors got to work with treatment. Once they we’re done all that they could in the ER they called up to the OR. 

“Schmitt I need you to go help with the other patients, this OR is going to be crammed. But keep and eye on your pager we might need you.” Webber said.

Levi was slightly dejected he couldn’t scrub in but refused to let it ruin his good day and left to go help elsewhere. He say Dahlia reading charts by the nursing station and went to join her. 

“What do you have?” He asked.

“Don’t you already have a case, did the kid die on you or something.” She asked.

“No Webber kicked me out, there were too many people in there already. Told me to go help out here.”

“Well Kim and Lincoln are working on beds 3 and 4. Grey is on 6 and Hunt’s on 1, 2 and 5. Jump in somewhere, I sure one of them could use your help.” She said before heading over to where Linc was.

Most of the beds already had interns working except for one of Hunt’s so he headed over and got to work. This kept everyone busy for a few hours till lunch came around and he finally got a break. He and Dahlia headed to the cafeteria to grab some lunch and catch up with Casey and Parker who had been holed up in surgery all morning.

“How has cardio been going?” Dahlia asks Casey.

“Pretty awesome, Pierce even let me help her close.” He said.

“Impressive, first one of us to get the chance.”

“Woah hold on I closed just yesterday in surgery.” Levi added pretending to be offended.

“Wait seriously, you never told us.” Taryn said shocked.

“I kind of forgot honestly, the whole surgery was so exhilarating.” Levi offered.

“Damn both of you are so lucky. Kim and Lincoln have barely let me touch a patient today. I’ve been charting more than anything.” Dahlia said looked defeated.

“I’m sure you’ll get to have some more fun later today. There seems to be a higher number of stupid accidents than normal this week.” Casey said.

“Tell me about it.” Taryn said. “I’m so tired I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“I agree, I think I’ll grab a nap before I’m scheduled to go back into the pit. See you guys later.”

“If we don’t see you before your date good luck.” Dahlia said.

“Thanks guys, I’ll keep you updated.”

Just as he turned around to exit the cafeteria he walked straight into someone in dark blue scrubs. When he looked up to apologize to the poor person he’s just rammed into he realized it was Nico.

“Omg I’m so sorry I was not looking where I was going.”

“Don’t worry about it. Heading back to the pit?” He asked.

“No I have about 45 min till I’m expected there. I’m going to have a nap then head over. See you around.” Levi said before slipping past him. He’s still shocked about how together he his around Nico. The old Levi would probably be a bit of an embarrassing mess. Forget probably he would more certainly be one.

After Levi brushed past him Nico felt dejected. It was clear the intern wanted nothing to do with him anymore, he acted as though they were just colleagues. Well when he thought about it, that’s really all they were now. 

He must have been standing there for quite a while because when he snapped back into reality Levi’s friends were looking at him strangely. As soon as they realized he noticed them they went back to their conversation as Nico headed to go buy lunch. He desperately wanted to hear what they were saying, fairly sure it would be about him, but he resisted and continued walking. 

\----

After he ate lunch with a few of the other fellows he realized how tired he was and decided to go lay down for an hour or so. Just his luck, he chose the same one the Levi was already sleeping in. He tried to not wake him but the only cot left was the upper bunk, which was definitely going to creak underneath his weight. 

Before he could leave though Levi woke up, taking a minute to put his glasses on before realizing it was him.

“Oh hey, I’ll be out of here in a minute and you can take this bunk if you prefer.” Levi said sounding a bit groggy from his nap. 

He watched as Levi wiped the sleep from his eyes and slid the band for his glasses around the back of his head. 

“How was your morning? Any interesting cases?” Levi offered, trying to break the slightly awkward silence forming.

“Not bad, nothing as intense as yesterday.”

“Well personally I could go without a case that intense for a few more days at least.” Levi said with a laugh.

“Very true.” Nico said, pausing and then adding, “Are you still going on your date tonight?” 

“Yah, turns out they didn’t need me to work so I could still go.”

“Well I hope it goes well.” Better than it did with me at least, Nico added internally.

“Thanks that’s nice of you to say. Well I’m off, get some rest, I’m sure they’ll be desperately needing you in the pit when you wake up.” Levi said giving him a smile before leaving.

“I’m so screwed.” Nico said aloud before settling into the cot to sleep. It was still warm from when Levi was lying and smelled vaguely of him. It just served to make Nico feel worse.

\----

When his shift ended Levi got ready for his date. He had Dahlia help him control his hair and took the strap off the back of his glasses. When he was all ready he looked in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize himself. He no longer looked like a college dork, something that was no short of a miracle. 

As he headed for the doors he ran into Nico again. What was up with seeing him so much today even though he wasn’t even on ortho. He hoped he wouldn’t see him, he wasn’t sure why but he didn’t feel like talking to Nico, their last conversation had been kind of awkward. Sadly he didn’t get so lucky.

“Wow you look… wow.”

“Thanks, I’m actually running late but I’ll see you next week.” Levi said quickly, walking slightly faster than usual to his car.

Nico couldn’t help but stare as Levi headed to the parking lot. He hadn’t stopped kicking himself since yesterday, how had he let him go? Levi was one of the most amazing men he’d ever met but what?   
He was too scared to commit because of one bad relationship. Did that seriously mean he wouldn’t get the chance to be with him.

“Dude, I don’t know if desperate and clingy is what you’re going for but you’re staring and it’s not a good look for you.” Linc said from behind him. He was so focused on Levi he hadn’t heard him approach. 

“What the hell did I do?” Nico asked no one in particular.

“It’s not the end of the world. There will be other interns you can seduce when the next class arrives.” 

Nico didn’t appreciate the joke. “I’m going to grab a drink, you coming?” He asked.

“I can’t, I’m on call tonight but have one for me.” Linc said before patting him on the back and walking away.

Nico took a breath, collected his dastardly thoughts and headed to the fellow’s lounge. After showering he felt a bit better. He got dressed and headed over to Joe’s. After his 5th beer he decided he   
should probably head home for the night. Just as he was about to pay his tab he say Levi walk in with another man. 

Nico groaned and instead of leaving ordered another drink, he deserved it. He also couldn’t trust himself to walk out of there without making a fool out of himself. It had nothing to do with the alcohol but everything to do with intern he could sense was approaching the bar. 

“Oh, hi Dr. Kim.” Levi said shocked but still cute as ever in Nico’s eyes. The guy he was with was practically hanging off of his arm, making Nico feel a bit sick to his stomach.

“Hey, I’m actually on my way out now. See you next week.” Nico said.

“Actually I just switched my shift, so I’ll see you tomorrow as well. You’re on call right?” Levi asked.

“Yah right, guess I’ll see you then.” Nico responded sharply before chugging the rest of his drink, putting money down and walking out. Not before he heard the other guy say to Levi. “What’s his problem?”

Nico was about to turn back around and tell him to mind his own business before Levi said, “We had a huge trauma come in today, a lot of kids. Everyone is a little on edge, he cares about his patients is all, more than most.” 

“Still doesn’t give him the right to be an ass.”

“I think it gives him a free pass. Plus he’s almost always incredibly nice so I think he’s just having a bad night.”

This caused Nico to have a huge smile on his face as he left the bar. At least Levi doesn’t hate him, and that was a start. He had all day tomorrow to win him over, once he got over the hangover he knew   
he would have by morning.

\----

They next day when Nico arrived at the hospital he saw Levi getting out of his car.

“Good morning.” He said trying to sound cheerful.

“Morning.” Levi responded with his signature goofy smile. 

“How was the rest of your night.” Nico asked as they headed into the hospital.

“It was good thanks and you. I hope you got home okay last night.”

“Yah I walked home, I’m not far from here it’s only a half-hour walk.”

“What do you have scheduled for today?”

“Not much, I mostly need to get caught up on paperwork. I’m supposed to be helping with Dr. Lincoln’s pediatric prosthetics but I’m not sure if our funding ever got approved.”

“Well if you need help on charts let me know, I need more practice with them anyways.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Nico said as they approached the elevators. Once the doors opened he realized it was the same elevator his had kissed Levi in not even a week ago. 

“You know what I’m going to take the stairs, I need the exercise.” Levi said before spinning around and heading for the stairs. Nico could see the faint hint of a blush creeping onto Levi’s cheeks. It was nice to know he still thought about kissing him, he was being to believe he might have blocked out the memory entirely.

Nico headed into the fellow’s lounge and began to get ready for work. He still hadn’t figured out how he was going to win Levi over, but he could start with at least spending more time with him. Since it was Saturday there were way less staff on-call so hopefully that would up there chances of working together. 

He was always so good at this, no he felt as though he was 15 again, having school-yard crushes and not being able to talk to them without embarrassing himself. 

\----

Levi was working in the pit. There were a lot of alcohol poisonings from the night before. Not very glamorous work, but it made the time go by at least. When lunch came around he headed to the cafeteria to eat where he say Nico sitting alone. He didn’t know what came over him but he went to go sit next to him. 

“Hey, how’s your day been. Got caught up okay?”

“Not even close. I started working and the next time I looked up it was lunch and I had accomplished nothing. Doesn’t help that Lincoln has chicken-scratch stereotypical doctor handwriting and I can’t read every other word.”

“Yah I never understood why doctor’s have such bad handwriting. You’d think after 8 years in university taking notes would guarantee we’d all have beautiful writing.” Levi said smiling at him.

“Very true. Although I was a terrible student, I’m honestly still surprised they let me into med-school. I got my act together once I was in but still.”

“Really I was top of my class, believe it or not but I was a huge nerd in college.”

“Would have never guessed, Glasses.” Nico said, Levi had finally gotten a smile out of him.

“Yes laugh it up, but at least the nickname means the attendings actual remember me.”

“I guess that is one way to do it.”

“First you have to get them to notice you, then you impress them with your skill.” 

“And how’s that going for you. You must be getting close to the end of your internship, you’ll be a resident soon.”

“I know right. It’s incredibly exciting, this year has gone by so quickly.”

They continued to talk, before they knew it their breaks were over. 

“I’m heading down to the pit but if you need help with deciphering charts let me know.”

“Will do. And thanks for joining me for lunch, it was nice not to eat alone.”

“Of course, it was fun. We should do it again later this week.” Levi answered before continuing down the hallway. Nico headed back upstairs, he felt so light after talking to Levi. The intern seemed to be radiating joy the past couple of days. 

Just as he was starting to make a dent in his work he got a page down to the pit. He headed down, hoping that it was Levi who’d paged him as he made his way into the ER.

“Someone paged for an ortho consult?” He asked the nursing station.

“Yah bed 4 with Dr. Schmitt.” Nico silently cheered to himself.

“What do we have.” Nico said as he came up behind Levi. 

“Suspected radial fracture. Patient was skateboarding when one of his wheels fell off and he took a dive into the curb.” Levi answered handing over the x-rays.

“Alright, yah that sounds right. Go ahead and prepare the casting material, the bones aligned properly so we don’t have to worry about improper growth after healing.” Nico said before going to talk to the parents of the patient separately.

Nico helped Levi apply the cast to the arm. He secretly thanked the kid for breaking it on today of all days because he got to be in extremely close proximity to Levi. There hands often toughing to help apply the casting agent. 

“Alright you’re good to go. But come back in a week so we can make sure everything is healing the way it should. And no skateboarding until it’s off, deal?” Nico asked the kid.

“Deal.” He said shaking Nico’s outstretched hand. Levi loved how good Nico was with kids at the hospital. 

They both headed back to the nursing station to hand in the chart. 

“If you have a second, I think I might need to take you up on your offer to help save my charts. They’re looking very sad right about now.” Nico finally worked up the courage to say.

“Of course, lead the way.” Levi answered putting the tablet down.

\----

After a few more hours of charting Nico thought he was going to go insane. Not because of the charting, but because Levi was sitting only three feet from him and he couldn’t stop staring at him. Levi wasn’t even doing anything out of the ordinary, just reading and occasionally biting the end of his pen. 

Nico had barely accomplished anything, and yet Levi’s done pile and long surpassed the to do pile. At this rate they would be done in less than 30 min. 

“So I never got to ask, how did the rest of your date go?” Nico asked.

“Fine I guess. He’s an intern at Seattle Pres, and he seemed to only want to talk about work. Which when you’ve just finished a 36-hour shift, is the last thing you want to do.”

“That’s rough.” Nico said, then continued. “Will you be seeing him again do you think?”

“I don’t think so, although Dr. Helm probably will make me at least once more.” He said.

There was a pause between them. Levi finally looked up from the chart he was working on to find Nico studying his face.

“What?” He asks, confused as to why Nico stopped working.

“Nothing.” Nico said coyly.

“Do I have something on my face.” Levi said reaching up to feel if he had a massive zit or something.

“No, no you’re fine.” Nico said, but he still didn’t move his gaze.

“Okay.” Levi said as he resumed his charting, at least until Nico took it from his hands.

“Wh-“ Levi tried to say before Nico brought his hand to his cheek.

Nico had a huge smile on his face as he wheeled his chair closer to Levi and kissed him. He went slower this time. Trying to savour the moment more. There was no one to interrupt them this time, so they could take as long as the needed. 

At first Levi didn’t react and Nico began to worry that he had screwed up again, but then Levi brought his hands to Nico’s upper arms and kissed him back. This kiss was better than the last one, neither of them ever wanting to stop.

Far too soon Levi regained control over his body which had seemed to betray him moments before and pulled back. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” He said before collecting himself and beginning to pack up.

“What?”

“You made yourself very clear before, I’ll stay out of your way. See you around Dr. Kim.” Levi said leaving the room.

“Wait, let me,” Levi was already long out of ear shot. “-explain.” He finished. Now this was just great, whatever ground he may have managed to gain with Levi was definitely throw away. He was screwed.  
Levi had practically finished all his charting for him which left him with little to distract himself from what just happened. Was he no longer interested or did he just not realize that Nico was actually interested in him.

Frustrated, Nico finished the last of his paperwork and went to head down to the pit to answer a page. Hopefully there would be some case he could work on to relieve his stress. 

He was secretly hoping it would be Levi who paged him but he wouldn’t be so lucky this time as if was one of the residents he didn’t know the name of. He got to work asses the patient but there wasn’t really much to be done, and it did nothing to distract himself from Levi who he noticed was working two beds over from him. 

When he was done he walked over to the nursing station to check in with the trauma surgeon on call. Just as he was getting ready to head back they got a call that an ambulance was on route with exposed limb fractures, exactly what he needed. 

“I may as well hang around until it get’s here.” Nico said to no one in particular and went to put on a trauma gown but the breezeway. Just as he was about to head outside Levi and one of the other interns barreled towards him where the trauma gowns were stored. 

“First.” Levi said barely edging out the other doctor grabbing a gown from the shelf.

“Damn it. You’ve gotten all the good cases today, let me have this one.” She said.

“I’m sorry you’re too slow, this is mine.” Then he looked up and saw that Nico was standing right there. “You know what you’re right, take this one. I’ll get the chest pains in bed 3.” He said before throwing out his gown and turning around.

“Looks like it’s you and me.” She said much too cheerfully.

“Looks like it.” Nico responded broodingly. Levi had said before that he wouldn’t let what happened between them affect his career, but now he was doing exactly that. He needed to make it up to him somehow, but he had no idea how. Clearly he had no desire for them to work together again, maybe he just needed a really exciting case.

The rest of the day dragged on, Nico didn’t even see Levi after that, never mind talk to him. He was starting to realize how uneventful his days would be without being able to work with the intern. 

He drove home defeated, hoping that the next week would give him a chance to make things right with Levi. He couldn’t stop thinking about him no matter how hard he tried. Would he be going out with that guy again, he said the date wasn’t great but who knows. Or maybe he would be meeting someone else at the bar now and going home with them. 

Levi didn’t know the first thing about being with a man and had told him as much. He felt the strange need to protect him from everything, even though he said that was the exact opposite of what he had wanted. Why was everything with Levi so confusing, he had never felt so conflicted before. 

He decided that if he still felt that why by the time Monday rolled around he would try again, and this time he wouldn’t let Levi leave before he knew how he really felt.

\----

Levi shift ended shortly after Nico, but he hung around the hospital longer just to make sure he wouldn’t run into him in the parking lot or something. Nico was acting so strangely around him, like his was trying to tip toe around him. And not to mention, kissing him when they should be working, even after making it very clear that he didn’t want a relationship with him. 

Levi knew he deserved better, but there was something about Nico that made him loose all capacity to think rationally. He wanted a proper relationship and most importantly, he wanted it with Nico. But since that was something he wasn’t willing to try for, he needed to find it somewhere else. 

Just as he getting changed Taryn walked in, she must be working the night shift. 

“Hey, you never told me how your date went last night?”

“It was great, he was super cute and we had a ton in common.” Levi said as convincingly as possible.

“Then why aren’t you smiling, I feel like you should be smiling now.”

“Well we ran into Dr. Kim at Joe’s after dinner and he was really weird about it. Not to mention he kissed me again today out of nowhere.”

“Wait what, why am I only hearing about this now, you should have messaged us.”

“I figured you would be too busy. It’s okay, I kept what dignity I had left and ended it.”

“You did what?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re telling me that he made a move on you and you chickened out.”

“No that’s not what happened. I was helping him with charting and he kissed me. He made it very clear he didn’t want a relationship so I left. There was no chickening out happening.” 

“Sure, ever wonder why all of a sudden after five days he decided to kiss you again?” Taryn asked.

“What do you think I’ve been obsessing over all day. I was finally starting to really get over him, and we were working so well together. And now, I gave up a great case just because I felt awkward standing   
near him. What is wrong with me.” Levi said, resting his head against his locker.

“Hey, come here. You will figure this out. And no matter how much we make fun of you, we’re all here to help you, just tell me what you need.”

“Thanks, right now I just need sleep. See you Monday.” He said before heading out.

\----

When Monday came around Nico dragged himself to work, still feeling dejected from Saturday’s events. When he finally arrived in the ER he went into the fellow’s longue to get ready. He had a light day planned so it there were no emergencies he would be home early for once. 

He was in the middle of a hip replacement consult when ortho was paged down to the ER. It was general page so he knew Linc would be heading down there. Once he was finished he went down to make sure they didn’t need his help. When he got there the ER was like a zoo. He saw Hunt and went over to see where he could help. 

“There’s an arm fracture in bed 4 who I believe hasn’t been seen yet.”

When he headed over he was pleased to see that one of the interns working on the patient was Levi.

“Someone called for an ortho consult.”

“Yes.” Dr. Parker said handing him the chart and x-rays.

“What’s your diagnosis?” He asked the interns.

“Radial fracture to the left arm.” Parker answered, Levi still hadn’t said a word since he’d walked over.

“Recommended course of treatment?”

“Secure with a cast to allow for proper healing.”

“Good, go ahead and prep the casting material, Dr. Schmitt can help you if needed he did one exactly like this last week.” Nico said before placing the chart down and heading back to the nursing station.  
Casey shot him a look that Levi couldn’t quite place. 

“Well I hope you remember what your doing because I haven’t done a cast in a few weeks.”

“Yah I do, let’s just get this over with okay? I need to lay down, I think I’m getting a migraine.” Levi said heading to the supply closet.

\----

Once they had finished treating the fracture Levi headed to an on-call room, hoping that sleep will help his head feel better.   
When he walked into the room he woke a sleeping (and shirtless) Nico. Levi hoped the dark room would hide the blush he knew was on his face. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Are you alright?” Nico asked concerned. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine just need to lie down and hopefully get rid of this migraine.” He said before throwing himself onto the cot across from the one Nico was occupying. He realized after a few seconds that Nico was still looking at him. 

“Are you okay? Do you need something?” Levi asked him.

“I just wanted to apologize again.”

“I told you, you have nothing to apologize for, really.”

“No I do. I tried to tell you earlier, but I really like you, so much that it scares me. My first relationship out of the closet ended awfully, I didn’t want the same thing to happen to us.”

“Why didn’t you just say so, I would have understood.” Levi said, empathetic.

“I know that now, I didn’t give you enough credit. But seeing you over the past week, how well you’ve handled everything. It just reminded me of why you caught my attention in the first place.” Nico said, relieved to have finally gotten it off his chest. “What I’m trying to say is, if you’d give me a chance, I would like to see if something can happen between us.”

Levi was quiet at first, not really knowing what to say. He knew he still really like Nico, but if he we’re to change his mind again, he wasn’t sure he’d recover again. But in the end he trusted his gut, stood up and walked across the room to where Nico was sitting.

“I’d like that.” He said bringing his hands up to cup Nico’s face. He leaned forward and kissed Nico lightly, the position was a little awkward as he was still standing.

All of a sudden Nico pulled Levi’s legs out from underneath him and placed him into his lap. He kissed him how he’d been thinking about doing so for the past few days, holding nothing back. They felt as though they were on the top of the world. 

Nico slid his hands up Levi’s back under his scrubs. He broke there kiss and leaned back slightly. “I know what I said before, but if you want a teacher I’ll do my best.” The made Levi smile and he leaned back in to kiss him. 

“So what do you say?” Nico asked.

“I thought I already answered that.” Levi said. Nico began to kiss up his neck, causing Levi to let out a whine. 

“As much I love where this is headed, but we are at work, and I’d rather not have your first time be on a cheap and lumpy hospital cot.”

“You might be right there.” Levi said before kissing him again. They stayed there for a little longer, enjoying finally being able to be this closed to each other. It was different then all their other kisses. Now both of them were on the same page with their relationship. 

Nico slowly drew back. “I don’t think you know how much I like kissing you. I swear I might be addicted to it.” 

Levi grins back at him, “We should probably go. People probably need saving by a certain ortho god.”

Nico kissed him one last time, trying to savour the moment between them. He didn’t know what lay ahead for them but he was excited to find out. If the past few days were any indication it would be pretty extraordinary.


End file.
